gods_will_be_watchingfandomcom-20200214-history
Irving McAllister
Irving McAllister'' '' is the main antagonist from Chapter 2: 20 Days Of Empty Words. Category:Characters AppearanceCategory:Hollistic Empire Irving wears sunglasses and has combed blond hair. He wears a leather jacket, pants, gloves, boots and a white t-shirt. He appears to have some hair in his torso. He always has a cigarette in his lips. Personality Irving's that person who cracks a joke and says a few things as if he truly cares, then proceeds to break your kneecaps two seconds later. Needless to say, he's a crazy son of a bitch. He's also extremely vain about his appearance, since he sometimes combs his hair while torturing his prisoners. History It's revealed through dialogue that Irving comes from a long lineage of torturers, and is proud of his work. He tells of several incidents with his previous prisoners, including with a cyborg human which ended with the man crying at the loss of his sister. His first work of torture was when he was a child with a hamster, and he says that the critter had a "lovely set of screams". Story In Chapter 2: 20 Days Of Empty Words, Irving, along with Alexander, is keeping Burden and Jack prisoners. Irving says that he is tasked with getting information out of them through the means of torture. On the first day, Irving and Alexander will use punches as their method. At the end of the day, he claims that they are going to miss the Hollistic Baseball League. Irving leaves with Alexander. On the second day, Irving uses a hammer to bash Burden's knees while Alexander uses his fists to hit Jack's. On the third day, Irving rips out Burden's teeth and Alexander pulls out Jack's as his torture method. He says that he loves the Hollistic Empire because there are no human right, which makes his work easier, and that the Hollistic Baseball League is a fascinating sport, in which they can kill, brawl, or hit others with bats. At the end of the day, Irving claims he has to take a shit and that he and Alexander shouldn't have attended that jalapeño party. Burden jokes by saying "You know what they say. Eat fire, shit tears". On the fourth day, Irving and Alexander use a heated crowbar and a heated mug respectively to injure Burden and Jack. Irving says that he had a weird dream in which he could torture people, and the best part was that Alexander didn't exist, no offense. At the end of the day, Irving says his back is killing him, and says that he doesn't like to hurt them. Burden quips, volunteering to switch placed but Irving doesn't comply, saying it would make him a bad host. On the fifth day, Alexander attaches Jack to the wall while Irving tortures Burden. Irving tells the story on how his pet hamster was his first torture victim. On the sixth day, Irving will play a Russian Roulette game with Burden. He tells the story on how he once had to torture a cyborg who couldn't feel pain, so he befriended him and once they were close, he killed his sister. On the seventh day, Irving will once again use punches as a torture method. He eventually leaves the room with Alexander to go drink a couple beers. On the eighth and ninth day, Irving will randomly choose between burning, the axe or teeth pulling. At the end of the day, he leaves, and after Burden is rescued he is never seen again. Relationships * Alexander - Alexander is his partner in crime, so to speak. The second quiet half of the dynamic duo, if you will. Irving doesn't treat Alexander very well and often uses him to his own benefit. Trivia * Irving's favorite Hollistic Baseball League player is Ozy Aldozat, who has killed 10 people in 9 matches. * Irving doesn't know what a Russian is. This might be a sign that in the game Russia has been wiped out for a while. * Irving's first torture victim was his hamster, Mr. Dimitri, that brought him the passion of torturing at an early age. Quotes * "What's up? You look confused. Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Irving, and the big boy with the funny helmet is Alexander. He doesn't speak much. But he is a good fella. That is, unless you piss him off. But that ain't gonna happen, am I right?" * “Let me tell you, designing fun torture routines is a pain in the ass. It’s like an old marriage, really. You start thinking of new ways to surprise your little darling. And without even noticing it, you end up dressed as a sailor with a strap-on banging at your back door. You know, I’ve never been married, but Alexander was. You should listen to one of his ex’s stories, man.” * "Welcome back to another day of the 'Disturbingly Pleasant Irving and Alexander show! ... What's up Alexander? Don't look at me like that. We already talked about this. 'Alexander and Irving's Show' doesn't sound as good. Also, I'm the one who does all the talking so, I think it's fair. ... Let's ask our guests. What do you think?" * "You may be thinking... How does somebody end up being a torturer? And I don't like that question. It implies that being a torturer is bad. But you know, torture is an art. I descend from a proud legacy of professional torturers. Torture is not plain violence. Sometimes it isn't even violent at all. Animals don't practice torture. Torture was a craft invented by man. A craft honed to perfection by countless guys like you and me. Torture is an intimate matter between two people. There's always a profound bond between the torturer and their victim. Because, you know, I'll be the last friend you'll have in this life. So, I recommend that you enjoy the ride." * "Alexander! Seems like we have a mad dog on our hands here! You want to play mad dog? Me too, let me give it a shot. I WILL KILL YOU. AND YOUR FRIENDS! AND YOUR FAMILY! AND YOUR PETS! AND THEN I'LL BURN YOUR PETS' CLOTHES!" * "Doo-bi-doo, doo-bi-da, doo-bi-doooo-yeah... Doo-bi baby doo-bye-ya! Man! I've missed me some karaoke action. Do you like karaoke? Doo-bi-doo, rip-your-eyes, doo-bi-doooo-nice! Doo-bi-you-will-die-here yeah! Your turn!" * "Guy, I gotta tell you, you have a poor sense of rhythm."